Ancient Airwaves
by The Musician
Summary: Century, is sent from one time period, to save the Phantom of the Opera, He may be different in a bit of ways but that doesn't change his destiny. For karma, has a way of catching up with someone,and showing a love that burns, like fire. E/OC E/C


_Authors Note: I don't own anything from Phantom, Anyway, I do own my own characters. Century, is a full grown character of mine Iven been working on for three years. I'm actyally quite happy i've begun writing this._

_If you enjoy it please review, or if you have comment._

_The Musician._

_

* * *

__Dear Officer,_

_Looking back now, seeing her in my life was worth it. She had shown be a path which I had never known, something so unheard of, to me that really, I didn't think existed, at all. Her small, quiet natural was so interesting I couldn't keep away, even though I pretended to not even notice her. I was extremely apathic back then in High school, just trying to live my life and party it up. For two years I was able to do that. Century Isabelle Ride, that was her name, it matched her completely. She was a petit' intriguing little girl for her age. Strong too, really strong, emotionally I mean, physically she was fragile. Century was the almost too perfect girl, the one I could count on when I was depressed and having nightmares, sometimes I even had screaming fits and she was amazingly able to help. That child was always by my side. Century may have been three when I met her, but she turned me into a man. For I was nothing without her as it was. I adopted Century, when my mother died and wanted a girl, she was terminally ill with cancer in her lungs and in her brain, sadly it was passed to me as well. I was only able to stay with Century a brief time before it was my time to go as well. And I don't regret any of it. This little boy who didn't know what to do with his life, had it completely changed around because of her. She was a heaven sent blessing, a little angelic child, god's right hand princess. I was lucky to have called her at one point my little sister, and now I love it I can call her my daughter. She is the bright light in this dark world, and I am sad to have to give her to someone else, I know I'm sounding selfish, but she really taught me to love and mature while I lived at home with her, and when we traveled to Julliard , for me to excel in becoming a violinist. I had been a genius at the violin, and when I would play, Century would sing along, her mother must have been an goddess to give her a talent such as an angel would envy. As I became ill, Century was seven, she knew nothing of pain and of sorrow so I sent her to live with my father who was divorced from my mother for sometime, in England, but as the time came nearer for me to pass away, I needed my little girl, I needed to see her smiling face and strong green eyes. Then voice from her soul, I craved to hear her sing. I'm sorry that I'm not there to hug her as she cries and screams for me. I know that I couldn't always be there for her, but I hope that she grows up well. For Century is my little girl, daddy's little girl, for whoever gets this I hope you understand that at the end of this letter I have set up a trust fund for her that has enough money to keep her on her feet when she becomes twenty one. There is an estate for her to live, she will be able to stay with my father, her grandpa. She is in well care and I do hope to hear her from the heavens one day, for I do believe the Angel of Music is looking down at her now and has something planned in her future. As I write these last few words I'm sure the light is fading from my sight, eve though I think of the light that burns from Century's soul when I see her, it is enough, I am ready to go, I love my little girl so much, please take care of her._

_Sincerely with love,_

_Nicholas - Trevor Andrew Ride_

The officer looked at the note that was drenched in black ink from the bedside, even though he was able to make out of what was being said, he was still able to shed some tears, something in his career he was never able to do. This note was something different and he envied the man who wrote this note, for he had died happy and content as any man should. I Officer Anthony Cage, looked over at the child in the corner of the room silently crying, the sobs could be heard but there was no voice to hear. I walked over to her and gave her a blanket, and that was the first time in a long time I knew, she possessed something no other child did for her age, extreme emotionally mature.

Taking her out of there as she held my hand tightly, I could see the crystal shaped tears streaming from emerald sparkling eyes. She was the first of many to understand the world would be a cruel and full of sadness, but it will also have many potential ideas and great things in store for her as well, she would get her heart broken and mended and I thought of the man who fixed this bruised heart would make me the happiest man ever. Since I was myself unable to have children at age 49, wifeless and wasn't planning on getting married. I would keep in touch with her and make sure she was alright. Walking outside to the pale cloud covered sky, the trees this time of year, in winter. Passing the ambulance with the body bag of Nicholas Ride in it I found the older version of him looking into the dead eyes of his son, the same dark blue eyes, he had. I, still holding Century's hand gave the elderly man the note to read. It may have only taken him a few seconds but I could already see the tears coming from his eyes. He looked down at the little girl, smiling and only said these words.

" Chrysanthemum Moon, it means the golden threaded sun, which you are, dear child…"

◘ -8- ◘

-------------------

Present Day,

September 9, 1987

-------------------

* * *

**Century.**

* * *

I woke up with a blistering head ache, in the back of a truck, which we had been driving in for some time. Being able to move right now was somewhat a difficult task for me. Ever since leaving England behind, that was my home for the last few years of my life, the transition would be a dangerous one to handle. Grandpa, or when I get mad I call him Edward, is driving the truck, it is a newer model but it pretty banged up from its last encounter with criminals. See grandpa was and is still a police officer he had worked for the England constable Corp. for a while before deciding a new change in the atmosphere was necessary, we are moving to a nice place on the outskirts of New York, in the Erie, near Rochester. A small town of Delta. Its in the country and has its ups and downs. Somewhere, were grandpa can rest his head and find a happy place, to get away from the craziness and for me to try and fit in.

"Cen, you awake yet, were almost into Delta." Grandpa asked in a deep stressed voice, he was maybe 61 now and pushing his luck. He gave me the nickname Cen, short for Century along time ago, it was also meant to be from a Japanese or Chinese word, which ever one, its meant to mean caring and thoughtful. Today was going to be my first day in school. Sure it was barely day out day out, almost three in the morning. I was going to be a freshmen, well really a sophomore I got to skip a year because of having a 4.0 on my gpa.

"Yes, granddad I'm awake." I answered in a melodramatic tone like I was singing. He turned around as he came to a complete stop in front of our house for sometime. I looked up and out through the tinted windows. And there in the front stood a tall white house looked like it was from the Victorian time period and was kept well up into the twentieth century.

"Good well start unpacking and go and pick out your room, anyone on the top is yours." As I walked into the house, I first noticed that there was a different atmosphere about it. Something here that was off, or slightly off. The walls in every room were a pale color, in time they would be different colors but that wasn't the point now. The floor was a marble in the living room, tile in the bathrooms, in total there were three, which meant I could have my own and so could Grandpa. The kitchen was big and looked like something out of a magazine. I found a spiral stair case that was black and completely metal that led to the upstairs. Taking the box I had in my arms I hiked up there in a diligent manner. It may have been currently three in the morning but I was looking for a shower. There was a total of seven bedrooms up stairs which would turn into later four bedrooms, two for guests and two for us. The rest would become something else.

I finally found the room I wanted, but it was the attic, there was a large amount of space inside of it. Which is why it had the master bedroom, and bathroom up there, I figured I would be able to put some other stuff in there besides a bed and a chair, like in my old room. Setting the box on the dusty cherry wooden floor, I opened it and reached in for a green, grey and white plaid skirt that went down to my knees, a long sleeve black shirt, and some lace products for the first day of school. I also took out my favorite choice in shoes, slippers that were black, it matched everything I was going to wear today.

Taking a long and intense deep shower, I opened the curtain to see the time, six o'clock which meant I only had an hour basically to get ready…

"Time to get this show on the road.. I guess." I spoke to myself. Once all of my clothes were on and placed correctly around my body I looked into the mirror, I was a pale girl, for the age of fifteen. It matched everything about me, my full red lips, the small nose, the freckles on my cheeks from some tanning in the summer. My hair may have looked frizzy and terrible but, ' the wen' cleansing conditioner takes sometime to get use to your hair. It was long all the way down to my legs just about, I may have looked young with it but I loved my hair, it was my pride and joy, well, besides singing. I opened the door and made my way done the stair case, with the first day of school in mind. I got in the car, Grandpa needed to file some paper work at a court house, so he drove me in. The school looked much like a castle, there wasn't really any difference in the structure of one itself, and this place. I walked into the main entrance, I really though that this was going to be a great start, turned out there were so many kids with jeans, skulls and eye liner it scared me.

Walking into the the main office I was given a schedule. My first class was Biology.

"Thank you." Being polite I usually say these things. I made it off to my first class. It was in the left wing all the way up the stairs and to the right. Now I was really late, I knocked on the wooden door to have it open in my face. And inside I saw a group full of people sitting in desks looking at me.

"Hey look, we got a transfer, and… wait can't be too young." a voice was said in the crowd.

I handed a pass to the teacher, his name was Mr. Jacobs, I had shown him my schedule and he then looked at his seating chart.

"Ms. Ride you will be sitting next to, Erik Destler, three rows in." There were sudden gasps in the air from human mouths, I didn't know what was going on. That was until I saw the sea- deep blue eyes in row three nearest towards the window looking at me.


End file.
